


I'd Like To Stay With You

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [35]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, pre-relationship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: And Your Many Shoelaces, Of Course.





	I'd Like To Stay With You

**Author's Note:**

> Because I needed some darn fluff after Infinity War.

Here he is, an agent of the CIA and someone’s who had to hold his own against so many damn obstacles. He’s had to face down all sorts of weapons, has jumped in front of a bullet on more than one occasion, and, still…

 

And, still, Agent Ross cannot believe that he’s nervous about asking to remain with King T’Challa. It’s an order from the Agency, an attempt at finding out more of Wakanda’s secrets. Completely business, certainly not personal.

 

Which means there should be no reason to be feeling as  _ flustered  _ as he currently is, none whatsoever. 

 

A hint of anger, sure, that’s expected. After all, even an agent such as him -- someone who can follow the rulebook extraordinarily well and defends his homeland however he can -- doesn’t care to spy on his new friends and allies. There's also a touch of trepidation -- something that comes from not wanting to screw the US relations with Wakanda by mistake -- and that, too, makes sense.

 

But, this, this off-putting mixture of nerves and discomfort that has been lining his stomach all day… And this is not normal. This is not the typical set of nerves that accompany such a mission, and this emotion is not something Everett cares to focus on.

 

Especially seeing as how T’Cha-- the king is now walking towards him.

 

“Agent Ross,” As always, his regality cloaks him just as well as that Vibranium suit. And even in the mentioning of such a simple name as his own, Everett finds himself strangely drawn to the sound of that voice. “Is there something that requires my attention?”

 

“Uh,” The verbal crutch comes out before he has a chance to properly respond. A very, very faint blush hints at this, unknowingly coaxing T’Challa to smile. 

 

“Well?” Agent Ross had been given instructions on how to phrase this, on what aspects to emphasize, and--

 

“I-- I’d like to stay. Here, I mean. In Wakanda, that is.”  _ Damn it. Why the hell is this already falling apart?  _ “That is, what I mean to say, Your Highness, is that I would like to- to...” 

 

The words refused to release themselves into coherence, content to sabotage this from the start.

 

“Your staying within the kingdom of Wakanda is certainly acceptable, Agent Ross.”  _ Damn that man for always being so damn poised.  _

 

The king continued to speak, but Everett was absolutely oblivious to it all. He would probably kick himself for that lapse later, but after being initially accepted there was an overwhelming rush of  _ something  _ that wound itself around him.

 

“... Agent Ross?”

 

“Oh, I am so sorry, King T’Challa," He was slipping back into the formalities of their first meeting," I --”

 

“Please, Agent Ross, you know you can just call me T’Challa.” Everett blinked at this, confused as to why more of that weird feeling came at the sound of T’Challa’s request.

 

“In that case, do remember to call me Everett.”

 

In the agent’s shock over his forwardness, he completely missed T’Challa’s slight smile at this.

 

“Well," Another hint of something, "In that case, _Everett_ ,” The man in question was still attempting to focus completely on the situation instead of his very confusing feelings, and so could only manage a brief nod. “Would you care to accompany me to dinner?”

 

Another rush of that strange emotion bubbled forth at this, but Everett found himself nodding and following the king along before he had time to properly think it all through.

 

And if that brought forth another smile from T’Challa, this one in the form of beaming eyes and a serene face, well, Everett was probably still too distracted to realize. 

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration quotation for this:
> 
> “Well?”  
> “I can’t do this.”  
> “And?”  
> “I can’t do this.”  
> “So?”  
> “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” - Cats Don’t Dance
> 
> Next up:
> 
> “Just pretend like we’re talking until the cops leave.” -- The Office
> 
> Fandoms:
> 
> X-Men: First Class  
> Bones


End file.
